our incounter
by Cynthia13
Summary: Cynthia and Penny were normal teenaged girls until there ood friend Elinor comes home with very suprising news that she met a boy and fell in love,but she also said he was in the boy band called one direction!And when she offers to take us with her to met the others we had no idea it would change our lifes forever...would this ever work out and what ever will happen to us...


I hear a knock at the door and open it to see my best friend penny standing was excited for some reason and all of a sudden she burst out and says,"Eli is coming home today and she said she had big news for us!"

"Are you serious!

"yeah so hurry up and get dressed we have to pick her up at the airport"

I hurry up and go up stairs get in the shower,put my jeans on,a sweat shirt,and some uggs.I hurry

back down stairs and Penny and I hop into my car and rush to the we get there we see Eli and we quickly get out and she gives us big hugs.

"ELI!You`re back"

"Yes Cynthia im back now lets hurry home so we can talk about that big suprise i have for you guys"

"Yay i love suprises!"

"Yes Cynthia we all know you do idiot",Penny says rolling her eyes as i roll mine back at her and we all start to giggle.

"So let's get in the car everyone"

We hop in the car and rush home to get some breakfast.

As we pull up to the drive way of Penny's house her mum and little brother are outside waiting for us.

We hop out the car and her mum walks up to Elinor and gives her a big hug and Jessie,Penny,and I join in 'cause we feel left out.

We all huddle back inside and eat breakfast,while we all finish up I ask Elinor,

"What was the big news you had for us?"

Elinor says,"hold your hourses my friend i will tell you but when we`re finished"

all of us finish up and we go on up to Penny`s room.

"So Eli whats that big surprise you have for us",Penny asks.

"Please let it be chocolate!",I say cuping my hands praying.

"No silly it`s that...i got a boyfriend!", she tells excitedly"but thats not even half of it is Louis Tomlinson of One Direction!"

"Are you serious!",I scream at her.

"yeah and he wants to get to know me better so he is flying me out to england and you ladies are coming with me!"

"OMG...What am i going to wear!",Penny shreaks.

we all giggle at what penny says as if she wasn't serious(which she was serious)

"Well everyone pack the car we`re going to the mall",Penny say with a serious look on her face.

TIME FLASH

as I walk out of forever 21 i see Penny by the fountain and me and Elinor throw coins at her to get her wet and she realizes what she was doing and run up to me and tackels me and a security guard tells us that we have to leave and as we`re walking out we stop and look at each other.

"did we just get kicked out...of a mall!",I say trying not to laugh but let out a giggle.

"yes...yes we did",Penny says saddly

"at least we bought something before they did",Elinor says giggleing

"now we all need to get back home go to sleep and first thing in the morning we get on our flight and.."

i get caught off because i see the most beautiful man i have ever seen.

"oh cynthia he is so out of your leage",Penny says rolling her eyes.

"Dont be so mean to her if she want to look she can look",Elinor says trying to defend me

"yeah i`m just looking but anyways let go i need my beauty sleep"

"there isnt anything beautiful about your snoring",penny snikers back at me.

We all laugh and ride on back home were we all go to bed and wait for tomarrow to come.

TIME FLASH

We`re on the plane and im tired as a dog because I didn`t get any sleep last night I did't wake up till the end of the flight.

Elinor p.o.v

As we`re all walking onto the plane i notie that Cynthia was half asleep so i tap her and she jolts up.

"yeah Eli did you need somethi...something,"she says half asleep.

"are you ok sweet heart to look really sleepy did you even get any rest last night"

"yeah what hapened to that so called beauty sleep of yours",Penny says pearing over my shoulder

"well as `yall can see i didn't get any sleep last night and i feels like crap",Cynthia tells us like a little cow girl(aww so cute)

"well love why don't you just sleep on the plane and i'll wake you up when we get there",I say

"you know that is exactly what im going to do",Cynthia says while looking me in my eyes with her dropy eyes.

"well goodnight sweetheart",penny said blowing a kiss to cynthia while we take our seats on the plane.

Hours later we make it to England and i wake up exit the airport in England and get in a taxi.

"lets get to the hotel check in and wait for them to come",i tell them as we pull up to the hotel.

"okay dokey smoky pokey",Cynthia tells me with a smile

"let's do this baby",Penny says as Cynthia finishes what she was saying.

TIME FLASH

Cynthia`s p.o.v

At this moment I'm in the hotel and Penny comes in the room and wakes up very nicely...which was very unusual.

"...what's this?",I ask penny.

"what i can't come in and wake up my best friend...to tell her One Direction is in our hotel living room",penny tells with a smug little smile.

"they`re what!",i say suprised.

"shhh!Keep your voice down idiot",Penny tells me.

Elinor comes busting through the door.

"whats going on in here and why are you screaming i can hear you from the living room...everyone can!"

"sorry Eli i got a little bit excited so you guys get out and let me change...and do i smell honey buns?!",i tell them flopping out of bed.

"okay okay do your bussiness and hurry up and greet everyone properly",Elinor camandes with her motherly tone.

I hurry up and put my jeans,a shirt,and my new converse I got when we went to the mall.

I walk out side and I see Louis,Niall,and Liam on the couch.

"oh everyone this is Cynthia say hello Cynthia",Elinor tells them as she turn to me and everyones eyes where on me.I was nevious but I waved to them.

"hello it`s nice to finally...met you guys?",I say as I look as there eyes where like dagers looking straight into my soul,but finally Louis gets up and run over to me.

"SO BEAUTIFUL!",he shouts as he run up to me.

"Louis be gental with her",Elinor tells him"she`s very fragile"

"she`s almost as beautiful as you Elinor",Louis replys as everyone nods.

"well that makes me feel better about myself",I reply to everyone as I finish saying hello to everyone.

"oh don't feel bad Cynthia you`re perfect in our eyes",Penny and Elinor say hoping to cheer me up...which it did.

"so were are the other guys?",I ask Louis,noticing Harry and Zayn aren't here.

"oh they slept in they told us they would be by in a little bit...in fact they texted me and told me that they have just entered the building",Louis tells me as he smiles at me.

*Ding Dong*sfx

"I'm guessing that's them",Liam says as he turns to the door.

"I'll get it",Penny says as she walk to the door.

"ok I'll go get the honey buns out of the oven",I say excitedly

"oh yes cynthia loves her some honey buns",Eli says as she rolls her eyes.

I stick my tounge at her as I run into the kitchen and Penny opens the door to the boys standing there.

She greet them as they come into the kitchen and I drop a plate and it shatters all over the floor.I try to pick up a peice that broke off the plate and I cut my finger and Harry runs up to me.

"Are you okay are you hurt",harry says panicy.

I look up and his eyes widen in shook.I catch myself and evert my eyes.

"yeah I'm ok just need get a band-aid and I'll be peachy",I tell him as I quickly get up and sort of fast walk to the bath room and shut the door behind me.

"Wow",I say as I slide onto the floor of the bathroom leaning on the door.

Harry's p.o.v

"i hope she's ok that cut looked like it hurt",I tell the group who is standing there quitly.

"um...I'm going to go check on Cynthia",Penny says as Elinor follows her.

"so her name is Cynthia", I ask the boys.

"yeah and it looks like you got a thing for her Harry",Louis says moving his eyebrows up-and-down.

"well who wouldn`t have you seen her eyes there so blue",I tell them as I gaze away from them.

"yeah she's beautiful but I really like Penny's green eyes",Niall comments

"well not as beautiful as my Eli she's is the most beautifulout of all the women in the world",Louis tells us as we all make our way into the living room and wait for them to come out.

"listen everyone Cynthia isn't feeling so hot right now and fell asleep but if you guys don't mind we can all hang out tomarrow",Elinor tells us as she walks in the living room.

"well can I tell her something before I go",I ask her.

"well let me ask her"she says as she walks back in the room."go ahead she said it's ok"

"ok I'll only be a minute guys"I say as i walk into the room.I see her standing there by the window getting some freash air.

"oh hey come in what was that you need to ask",she asks me looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"is it okay if...if we go out some time",I ask her nerviously.

"well I dont know I heard you only go for older women...I'm only a mounth older then you but still...I don't know and we only did met and I want to but something is holding me back",she tells me.I feel like a don't want to give up on this one.

"please we can get to know each other over dinner and I don't always go for older women",I tell her with a litle wimper face.

"okay okay just one night and thats it",she replys with a little smile which was more beautiful then all the stars in the sky...well anyways I'm just happy she said yes.

"pick you up at 8:00pm"

I leave the room with a big smile on my face and everyone is looking at me with wondering looks on their faces.

"What?",I ask.

"so what happened in there",Louis asks smiling really coaky like.

"oh nothing just asked her on a date",I reply feeling good.

"and what did she say?!",Penny and Elinor ask me with a concerd look in their eyes.

"well of cource she said yes"

"good for you Harry but I'm scared for her",Liam says with a weird look on his face.

"And why is that",I say  
"well you usually only date girls one time then dump them like trash",he says as he turns over to me.

"well Cynthia fells different...I feel like...nothing nevermind let's go guys "

we hurry up and get home so I could get ready for my date with Cynthia.

cynthia's p.o.v

I hurry up and get ready as penny and Eli walk through the door.

"Cynthia I dont think you shoud do this he did just break up with taylor",Eli says with a worried look on her face.

"I know I dont either but I just want to try it out but you know how I am with the guys...I hate them all",I say as I remember my past enough about that it was in the past and this is now.

"we understand...well hurry up and get dressed harry will be here in any minute",Penny tells me as she look at her watch.

"I'm ready! how do I look?",i say as i walk out of the bathroom in a floural print and Elinor have shooked looks on their face as I enter the room.

"Cynthia you look amazing!",Elinor tells me as she walk up to me.

"yeah that Harry is a really lucky guy...isn't he the first guy you've dated since middle school"

"yeah...I just hope he thinks the same way"

*ding dong*

"that must be the lucky guy now!",Penny says as she open the door,"come on in you lucky guy you"

"why do you say that",he says looking over to me and he has an amazed look on his face.

"Wow..y..you look great..I mean you look beautiful!",studdering as he tries to find the word to desribe how I look to him.

"t..thanks I guess?",I reply trying to fidure out if he was being sarcastice or he's just nervious.

"so are you ready to go?",he asked takeing another look at what I had on.

"yeah,but can I ask wear you're taking me?"

"don't worry you'll love it.",he said with a creaky grin on his face.

"oh ..o..okay",I say nerviously as we get into the car.

we drive of and there is a akward sinlence as we drive down the street.I really dont like this so I try to break the sinlence but I ws about to say something he start o say something so I quickly shut up and let him speak.

he smiles creakily ans says,"we're here"

I look out side the window and we're at the most beautiful park I the whole is a garden with my favorie flowers irises and lillies.I look over at him and he still has that stupid grin as we get out the car I see a path which leads to a candle light dinner.(so romantic :P)

It looked a bit cheesy but in an adorable.

"Amazing how did you know that I loved lillies and irises?"

"I asked Louis to ask Elinor and she told him and...yeah",he said not to smile at the face I was making.

"Well I can see you put a lot of effort into this it like your going to propose",I say trying not to laugh at the idea.

"what if I did propose?",He said with a serious look on his face.

"...on the first date that would be a bit weird don't you agree",I say looking at him trying to see if his expretion would change.

"yeah I guess it would be why dont we go on a walk?",he said as we finish our meals.

I get up,he takes my hand,and I start to blush because no one has ever held my hand before.I look up at him and he was blushing from ear to ear to.I start to giggle and he looks over at me and see i am also blushing and laughs to.

we sit down on a bench near a fountain.

"can I have a coin Harry?",I ask him as he digs in his pocket and pulls out a coin.

"why do you need it?",he asks me as I walk over to the fountain.

"I'm going to make a wish...would you like to help me?",I say reachng my hand out to help him up.

"I'd love to",he said taking my hand as we head over to the fountain

"ready on the count of three make a wish kiss the coin then throw it in",I say as I begin to count down.

We throw it in and watch as it sinks to the it hit the bottom I look over to Harry.

"what did you wish for?!",I ask him excitedly.

"for this moment to never end",He says looking deep into my eyes with a very painful look on his face.

"...it doesn't have to end now we still have",I say as I look at my a watch and he starts to laugh as he pulls me tilts my head and starts to kiss fist I'm really suprised but in the end I give in to it and kiss back.I feel his tounge trying to make and entry and I give in and I slitly open my mouth and i feel his hot breath as he hold me kisses me on my neck and he kisses my neck every were he kisses my it gets really just keep exchanging kisses until my phone rings and we both jump as I search my pockets to get it out and you wouldn't beleive who it is...it's elinor.

I answer it and I try to control my breaathing.

"H..hello?",I say as i answer it.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU",she yells as I move my head to avoid it from popping my eardrum.

"don't worry we're on our way back",I say as I look at Harry who has a disappointed look on his face.

"okay be careful on your way back",Eli says as I hang up.

"well I guess we better head back",he says turning around to head to the car.

"yeah I guess so", as I try to catch up to him.

I see a hand reach out and I look up to see Harry blushing so I grab his hand and we continue to walk back to the we reach the car I begin to let go but Harry is still holding on tight I look up at him and he relizes what he's doing and lets go of his grip.

As we arrive at the front of the hotel door I look at him and I begin t say my goodbyes but he stop me and starts to kiss me,but this time it was really gental and then all of a sudden the door swings open and the boys,Elinor,and Penny are standing there staring at both jump up and seperate and then Louis looked at me and had a cheaky grin on his face.

"good job mate,but you got a little lip stick on you",he says as everyone but Elinor starts to grabs me and takes me inside.

"Wait...I didn't even say goodbye."he says stoping Elinor as I begin to blush.

"Make it quick",she tells him with a serious look on her face.I walk in to the hall way as everyone goes back inside.

"um...so I guess this is goodbye?", ask him as look really disappointed

"Don't worry this is only the begining...cause I really like you...you're not like other girls",he says as he trys to hide the fact that he is blushing from ear to he puts a braclet on my wrist.

"was that a compliment or an insult?",I ask sarcasticaly as I look how beautiful it is.

"this mean you belong to me if you take it off or lose it I'll kick your butt!"

He kisses me one last time and we walk inside and everyone was up against the door eveasdroping.

We all begin to laugh even Elinor cause now she knows he isn't such a bad guy.

TIME FLASH

It's the last day and we're all at the airport getting ready to go...but the only on who isn't here is Harry so me thinking he is in the bathroom I go find him as I'm walking over there I see The Taylor Swift who seems to be following someone I sneek a I leer over the corner I see Taylor lean in...it looks like she going to kiss someone as I try to see I become frozen as I look at the persons face...it was Harry and he was kissing of a sudden I fell the tear fill the brim of my eyes as the tears start to fall Harry looks up at me and quickly pulls off her.

"Cynthia?!",he says realizes I saw everything and starts to run towards me I quickly run back to the others trying to avoid him.

He chaces after me but I'm to quick for him and I reach the others and I quickly run into Elinors arm.

"whats wrong love!?",as she cradels me in her arms.

"Keep Harry away from me!",I tell her as he runs up to her and Louis steps in frount of us.

"Oi mate...what did you do to Cynthia?!",he asks him with an angry look on his face.I try to hide my face into Elinors chest.

"I...I...I was kissing...Taylor", he say with a painful sounding voice.

"WHAT!"everyone says sounding very suprised I clean my face up and I walk over to him.

"I dont want to hear you reason so just be quit",I have no facal expertion at this point so I already know the reason for them to stare.

"Cynthia I'm really sorry",he says with the same painful expretion he had on the first date...why am I thinking of that at a time like this.I take of the braclet he gave me and I put it in the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry to...sorry I ever thought you different...I thought you cared about me but you're just like the others...I never should have dated again!",I say trying to keep the tears from coming out."Goodbye Harry...i never want to see you again",I said walking a way leaveing the braclet in his hand.

"Cynthia why...I'm soory!Please!Lets just talk it out!",he pleads as I walk into the planes entry way.

"it's over already just leave 've already done enough to the poor girl",the Liam says trying to calm him down.

Harry's p.o.v.

"no you dont understand taylor she wouldn't leave me alone so I told her if I kissed her would she leave me alone...thats why I did it!",I say teying to keep myself from crying from the sight of her leaveing.

"that's a bit childish mate",Niall says

"Well why didn't you tell her that?",Zayn asks as he looks at me confused

"becaus I still kissed her while I was with Cynthia...I cheated.",I say letting the tears roll out.

"Mate...she would have understood you were only trying to make it help to inprove your realationship",Niall explanes as he pats my shoulder.

"Now she'll never know cause you let her go",Louis tells him looking really disappointed in him.

"I...I think I really loved her...thats why I didn't tell her.",I explain

All the boys have suprised looks on there faces cause i've never said that before.

"don't worry you'll see her again I mean I'm dating her best friend",Niall tells me.

"Wait you're dating Penny!?",we all ask.

"yeah it sort of just happened",he tells us blushing.

"yeah and so am I...I got Elinor",Louis says acting like we forgot.

"I guess you're right but she said she never wants to see me...she even gave back the braclet",I say feeling like a big jerk.

"I'm going to go back home see you guys later",I walk back to the car and I reamember our first was funny cause I could tell it has been a while since she kissed I laugh to myself remebering i begin to cry sitting in the car.I already miss her!

Cynthia's p.o.v

It's already been a month since that incident with Harry but I can't get him out of my mind.

I can't eat I can't sleep everything I do reminds me of him.I realized I was worrying Penny by doing this but I just can't do anything anymore.

"Hey Cynthia are you feeling better?",Penny asks me as she walks into the room.I had moved into Penny's place after I left home for reason I don't wan't to say.

"yeah I'm okay",I say as I sit up in the bed.

"do you wan't something to eat?",Penny asks me siting at the side of the bed.

"No I'm good",I tell her as she look at me with a worried look.

"okay well Elinor is coming back...and the boys are coming to",Penny tells me trying not to surprise me.

"that's great tell her I said hi",I tell her as I sit there with no facial exprestion.

Penny walks out and I go with her and we both go to sit on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie",Penny asked getting my favorie Disney princess movie out "The Little Mermaid".

"sounds temting can I have popcorn too",I say smileing at looked supricsed since I haven't smiled in a while.

"of course you can",she walkes into the kitchen and she tells me that Elinor said that they might arrive today later on.

"oh okay I think I'll go for a walk",I tell her as I put on my shoues.

"but it's raining cats and dogs out there",Pennys says trying to stop me from going out.

"I'll put on a coat don't worry"

"okay but you better be back quick.",she tells me as I walk out the God Mom and Bob were out on vacation with jessie or I would still be at home.I'm about half way down the street and I'm soacking wet. (that's what she said)-sorry i have a dirty mind

All of a sudde I start to cry I hadn't cryed like this in a long time,but it felt really good.

Penny's p.o.v

*ding dong*

I walk over to the door and I see that it's elinor and the boys.

"oh wow you guys are really early",I say as Elinor come in.

"i told we were going to and not to tell Cynthia so she doesn't runaway,so were is my little cupcake"

"uh...about that I told her and she left for a walk,but I told her to come back so don't worry",I reply trying not to get her angry.

"Oh my god I told you not to",she says

"were is Harry?",I ask not really caring but still I felt I needed to ask.

"I don't know he was just here a minute ago",Liam says as he checks behind him.

"Maybe he went to go find Cynthia",Niall says making his way up to me to give me a kiss hello.

"let's just hope nothing bad happens",I say slowly closing the door behind everyone.

Cynthia's p.o.v

As I'm walking along the side of the road with the rain pouring down on my head I can't stop my self from crying even harder because it's like I hear him calling my now it really sounds like he is right behind me,so I turn around and I see him running towards I see him strugling trying to run in the rain so I try to met him half way.

"What are you doing out here?",I ask him as I look away remembering I had been crying but luckly the rain had covered the fact I was.

"I was just about to ask you that."

"I was getting some freash air.",I say deniying the fact it's raining."still what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you",he says with that painful look on his face.

"why?",I ask trying not to hurt his feeling anymore then I have.

"I need to explain what happened back at the airport...I did something teriable to you,but I wouldn't do it without a reason",he saying looking me right in the eye.

"Was it me did I do something...why did you do it?",I ask as i look him straight in the eye.

"okay if I'm going to tell you we have to go back to the house or we'll catch a cold okay?",he asks trying to convince me to go back.

"okay but you better tell me everything",I say trying not to look to happy even though I extremly am.

TIME FLASH

After he explains to me that he was only doing it so we could be happy I begin to I'm thinking is why didn't he tell me then maybe he thought i wouldn't understand,but I understand completely.

"Cynthia I never meant to hurt you...I only wanted to make you happy",he says looking at me trying to make feel better.

"I'm not crying because I'm upset...I'm crying because I've missed you",I begin to cry even harder then I was before he hugs me tightly...but then we realize that we were in the living room and...so was everyone else and they were looking at us smiling really creapily.

"I'm so happy for you guys",Louis finnally said makking everyone else agree with him.

"you guys are ganna have hott makeup sex huh?",Niall said really pervertedly

"Oh you know it",Harry said agreeing with him looking at me with a creaky grin on his all of a sudden he picks me up and leads me into the bedroom.

"hey!",Harry stops and turns around to see it was Elinor...thank god I'm saved.

"It's her first time go eaisy on her and for god's sake us a condom",she says looking at me telling Harry wih a smile on her face.

"YOU TRADERS!",I yell as Harry closes the door.

"I never knew you were a virgin"

"well now you know"

"not after this you wont",he said with a grin on his he takes off his shirt and sits on the bed he motions me to come having no power to him listen to him and walk towards takes off my shirt and begins to kiss me.(I'm not going into detail so I'm stoping here)After the hours pass of my soundless moans he finally gets tired and slumps on the bed and lays right nxt to me holding my hand.

"Cynthia",he says making my goosebumps pop up.

"yes Harry",I say opening my eyes.

"I Love You",he tells me hearing that my face turns bright red.

"I Love You Too",I reply back to him making his cheaks flush bright red.

"You have no idea how happy that made me",he tells me trying to hide his red face under the covers.

"It made me happy to",I say as I slowly begin to fall asleep seeing as Harry already had.

TIME FLASH

As I wake up in the morning to the smell of honey buns I quickly jump out of bed and put my cloths on.I make my way down stairs and see everyone is awake and Elinor made me a cup of tea knowing I was going to wake up as soon as I smelled all begin to laugh cause Elinor told then I would.

"It's not funny I just really like honey buns",I say with a really big smile on my face.

"my honey bun loves honey buns",Harry says coming out of the kitchen with a honey bun and a cup of tea.

"I really do though"

"We know dork",Penny says rolling her eyes at was sitting on Nialls lap so I deside to tease her a bit.

"why don't you and Niall go get a room no one want to see you guys being all lovey dovey",I say sticking my tounge out at her trying to lick grabs my tounge and I strugle to get lose and everyone starts to laugh.I walk into the kitchen and Harry follows silently behind.I remember the honey buns on the oven and I pour myself a cup of tea and Harry grabs me a honey bun.

"here you go love",he says handing me the honey bun.

"thank you",I say as I finish making my cup of tea.

Harry stands behind me,grabs my waste,and I turn my head to look at kisses me gentally on the lips and looks into my eyes.

"I Love You Cynthia",he says stealing one more kiss.

"I Love You Too Harry",I say grabing my tea and we head back to the living room.

We all spend our morning laughing and felt like we were all a family it felt really good I wish this moment lasts forever.


End file.
